


I'll choose you over food any day

by KinHina210



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, What about the food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: Akaashi doesn't want his food.





	

"Eat the food."

"No thank you."

"Please eat it."

"No..." 

"Why?" 

"I'm not hungry. Okay?" Keiji looked over his shoulder, an annoyed expression on his face.

"But...I cooked it for you..." I sighed.

"Hajime. I had a crappy day. I know you tried hard, but if I eat anything I think I'll puke. I ate too much at Bokuto's grandmother's funeral." I rolled my eyes. 

"Fine. I'll eat it then. Even though I made it extra creamy. Just how you like it." 

"Don't try to bribe me," he pulled me onto the bed, "I just want to cuddle." He rested his head on my shoulder. 

"But what about the food?"

"That can wait. What I want is you." 

"You win this time, my little owl." I pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead as he dozed off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
